The invention relates to an articulated heat recovery heat exchanger for use on a cogenerating recuperated microturbine to selectively heat a fluid.
The present invention provides a cogenerating recuperated microturbine engine as well as a method for converting a recuperated microturbine into a cogenerating recuperated microturbine. The invention also provides an apparatus and method for selectively switching the cogenerating recuperated microturbine between a cogenerating mode and a non-cogenerating mode. The cogenerating recuperated microturbine engine has a recuperator with cells and spaces between the cells, an air compressor provides compressed air to the cells, and a combustor communicates with the cells to receive the compressed air. The combustor burns a fuel along with the compressed air to create products of combustion. A turbine generator communicates with the combustor and operates in response to expansion of the products of combustion to generate electricity. The products of combustion then flow through the turbine generator and into the spaces between the recuperator cells to preheat the compressed air. The products of combustion then flow out of an exhaust side of the recuperator as an exhaust flow. A heat exchanger is movable into and at least partially out of the exhaust flow to selectively heat a fluid in the heat exchanger.
The microturbine engine may also include an actuator operable to move the heat exchanger into and out of the exhaust flow. The actuator preferably operates in response to receiving compressed air from the compressor. A biasing member may bias the heat exchanger toward a position either into or at least partially out of the exhaust flow. The microturbine engine may also include an exhaust manifold that substantially covers the exhaust side of the recuperator and receives the exhaust flow. Preferably, the heat exchanger is located within the exhaust manifold. The exhaust manifold may include an intake port for receiving the exhaust flow such that the heat exchanger is movable between a first position where the heat exchanger substantially covers the intake port, and a second position where the intake port is substantially unobstructed.
The heat exchanger may be pivotally supported near the exhaust side such that it pivots into and out of the exhaust flow about a pivot axis. Preferably, the heat exchanger includes a fluid inlet coupling that has an inlet axis, and a fluid outlet coupling that has an outlet axis. The couplings are preferably configured such that the inlet and outlet axes are substantially collinear with the pivot axis. Generally, when the heat exchanger is moved into the exhaust flow, heat is transferred from the exhaust flow to the fluid, and when the heat exchanger is moved out of the exhaust flow, a reduced amount of heat is transferred from the exhaust flow to the fluid.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.